


jeremy fucking heere and the terrible horrible no-good very bad flirting attempt

by leon_kinda_sus



Series: Waddle’s Oneshots [8]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Newsies References, another sprint fic, gay pining, i need to figure out my official post game canon, jake is pan as all hell in this, jeremy is flirty and jake is flustered, ties into chaotic gays kinda?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leon_kinda_sus/pseuds/leon_kinda_sus
Summary: jake’s gay, jeremy’s flirty, christine’s sassy, and brooke’s just here for the snacks.this further proves i cannot title things
Relationships: Jake Dillinger/Jeremy Heere
Series: Waddle’s Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668037
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	jeremy fucking heere and the terrible horrible no-good very bad flirting attempt

In Jake’s defense, he hadn’t expected this to happen.

More specifically, he hadn’t expected Jeremy to absolutely kill it onstage as Davey in their school’s production of Newsies, and he hadn’t expected Jeremy to walk in on him practicing Something to Believe In, and he hadn’t expected Jeremy to join in on Katherine’s part.

But most of all, he hated how adorable Jeremy looked. I mean goddamn, no wonder he’d dated Brooke. Before she came out as lesbian, of course, but that was beside the point. Right now Jake was (not in a creepy way) looking at Jeremy while music streamed into his earbuds. He’d been listening to Newsies on shuffle as background for the play, and that song came on. Not even Something to Believe In, but I Never Planned on You. It was short, flirty, and sweet, but he never realized how much it fit him. Jack was pining after an adorable but awesome girl who was simply, in Jack’s eyes, amazing. Jake was pining after and adorable but awesome boy who he thought was the most incredible human on the planet. Christine tapped him on the shoulder, and eventually got impatient and yanked off Jake’s headphones. “Jake!” 

“What? I was busy gay pining!” he exclaimed in his own defense. Christine laughed.

“I asked what you were so intently listening to, but I guess I don’t have to ask now.” she explained. “I know that look all too well.” Jake rolled his eyes. “You’re head-over-heels for Jeremy Heere.” 

“Yeah, you figured me out.” Jake admitted in defeat. “But can you blame me? He’s perfect.” 

“God, you’re so far gone for him.” Christine noted. “Why not just ask him out.”

Jake looked at her with a “no shit” expression. “Uh, he’s straight?” 

“Yeah, and I’m Jeremy Jordan.” Christine deadpanned. “Go flirt with him.”

“What-no!” Jake protested. But it was hopeless as he was shoved towards Jeremy. “Uh, hey!”

Jeremy smiled and Jake almost fell on his ass. “What’s going on, Jake?” he asked.

Jake tried not to blush. “I-uh, you’re hot.” was all he managed to stutter out. He facepalmed internally. Fucking moron.

Jeremy just smirked. “I don’t see any mirrors around here, you must be lost.” 

It took Jake a minute to process the fact that Jeremy Heere was flirting with him. And to register that Christine and Brooke were cracking up together.

“Oh, my god, that was so bad, it was Brooke’s idea, I’m so sorry-“ Jeremy rambled. “But I really do like you a lot.”

Jake looked at that perfect awkward smile, and he felt like he might explode. But he just sighed.

“I got one thing to tell you, Heere.” he said, trying to sound fake menacing.

Jeremy backed up, sounding legitimately scared. “W-what?”

Jake smirked. “I certainly never planned on you.”

And no one was surprised when they kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr @waddlewaffle4600


End file.
